1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acidic gas separation laminate having an acidic gas separation function and an acidic gas separation module including the laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique of selectively separating out acidic gas in mixed gas has been developed. For example, an acidic gas separation module that separates acidic gas from raw material gas using an acidic gas separation film which allow selective permeation of the acidic gas has been developed.
Separation films are roughly classified into so-called facilitated transport films in which acidic gas is transported to the opposite side of the film by a carrier in the separation film and so-called dissolution diffusion films which performs separation using a difference in solubility of acidic gas and a substance to be separated therefrom in a film and diffusibility in a film.
As a separation film module including such a separation film, film modules having various forms such as a spiral type, a flat film type, and a hollow fiber type are used. For example, JP1999-226366A (JP-H11-226366A) discloses a spiral type film module in which a separation film, a supply side channel member and a permeation side channel member are wound around a center pipe and JP1999-216341A (JP-H11-216341A) discloses a flat film type film module.
The spiral type film module is produced by alternately laminating a leaf, in which a supply side channel member is arranged between films obtained by folding a separation film into two, with a permeation side channel member, coating the three sides of a laminate peripheral portion, which is formed of the separation film and the permeation side channel member, with an adhesive to prepare a separation film unit so as to prevent a supply side fluid and a permeation side fluid from being mixed with each other; winding one or a plurality of the separation film units around a center pipe (fluid collecting pipe) in the form of a spiral, and trimming (end surface modifying process) end portions of an obtained cylindrical wound body.
The film type module is obtained by arranging a separation film on one surface or both surfaces of a permeation side channel member, also coating three sides of the laminate peripheral portion with an adhesive to prepare a separation film unit, and bonding one side which is not coated with the adhesive to a fluid collecting pipe.
In both modules, a sealing unit formed by an adhesive is extremely important from a viewpoint of preventing a supply side fluid and a permeation side fluid from being mixed with each other to increase separation performance.
Since the sealing performance is degraded when sealing precision resulting from the sealing unit is not sufficient, a sealing method with high precision and a filling rate or an adhesion width of an adhesive have been examined several times (JP2009-18239A, JP1991-68428A (JP-H03-68428A), and the like).